


Why Snape Likes Haunted Houses

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hot Lipstick Lesbian Ghosts, Other, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Boy, he couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough, could he? Hope he can find them later...October Daily Deviant offering





	Why Snape Likes Haunted Houses

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mywitch/76114972/440575/440575_original.jpg)


End file.
